


Returning Home

by angel1



Series: Five Nights at Freddy's [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel1/pseuds/angel1
Summary: This is loosely based on the book series by Scott Cawthon. The only characters that I own are Cassie and Jake plus any little side characters. All others (Henry, Afton, all animatronics) all belong to Scott.





	Returning Home

**\--Chapter 1--**

Cassie was excited. Tomorrow was her birthday. She begged and begged her parents to have the party at Fredbear's Family Diner. At least that's what she remembers feeling before that awful day ten years ago. She'll never forget that for as long as she'll live. She was moving back to her hometown of Newport. As she was driving through the town, she smiled remembering all the stores. Everything pretty much looked the same. She remembered going to the ice cream shop with her best friend Jake when they were little. After she moved, they had kept in touch over the years. She had found out that he had never left Newport and continued to go to school there where he ended up graduating at the top of his class. She had felt proud of him while she was a "B" average student throughout her school career. She hoped that would change once they started college together in the fall. When Jake found out that they would be going to the same college and that Cassie was moving back, he told her that she could stay with him in his apartment. She had gladly accepted since she had no where else to stay. As she pulled up to his apartment, she saw him standing outside waiting for her. Once she got out of her car, he ran up to her and hugged her. 

"Oh my gosh! You're really here!" he said as he hugged her tightly. She laughed and hugged him back. It felt like she had never left.

"You haven't changed one bit Jake," she smiled at him once he let go. His messy hair was still the same as it had been ten years ago.

"You're still the same too," he smiled at her as he took her bags out of her car for her and carried them inside. Cassie smiled and followed him inside as he carried her bags to her room. "So you excited about school next month?" he asked her once he set her bags down in her room.

"Oh sure. I'm so excited to start college and be a "B" average student again," she said sarcastically as she sat on her new bed.

"You won't be a "B" average student anymore. Not when you're living with me now," he smiled as he sat next to her on the bed, "we'll both be graduating in four years at the top of the class." She smiled back at him and leaned her head on his shoulder, the same way she did when they were younger. "Now start unpacking and I'll make us lunch."

"Still making your world famous peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?" she giggles as she stands up and takes a couple bags over to the dresser and starts unpacking.

"You bet your ass I do," he laughs as he walks out of her room. After a few minutes of putting her clothes away, she grabs one bag and sets it on her bed and unzips it looking inside. Inside was something she had been working on the past couple months. It was a robotic head. It wasn't complete yet. All it was so far was wires and chips to make it operate. She took it out of the bag and set it on the desk that was in her room.

"What is that?" she turned around as Jake walked into the room with a tray of sandwiches.

"It's just something that I've been working on the past couple months...." she was afraid of his reaction since they both vividly remember what happened ten years ago. 

"Why would you make it look like Freddy after what happened?" he asked her as he walked closer and set the tray down. He was right, she realized. She had started designing it in the shape of Freddy Fazbear.

"I guess I just wanted to recreate what my uncle did. You know it wasn't Freddy that we saw take that boy that day even if no one believed us," she looked at him hoping he'll understand. 

"I get it....I guess it was just a bit of a shock after what happened here last year..." he sighed as he sat down on her bed grabbing one of the sandwiches.

"What do you mean what happened here last year?" she looked at him confused and sat down next to him.

"You don't remember? It was right before your uncle killed himself..... He had opened a new restaurant with a business partner. Five kids went missing and it turned out that Henry's business partner was behind the disappearances, but they didn't have enough evidence and had to let him go and he hasn't been seen since. Once Henry found out he was the person behind it all, it destroyed him. You know he trusted this person to help him recreate his dream and the guy just ripped it away...." by the time he was done explaining, he was looking down at the ground, scared about Cassie's reaction.

"That's why he killed himself?" she looked at him with tears in her eyes and saw him nod. After what happened at her birthday party ten years ago, she hadn't heard much about her uncle. She would try and contact him but her parents would stop her, her mom not wanting anything to do with her brother anymore. The only thing that she had heard about him in the last ten years was that he was dead. "Is the restaurant still there?" She asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah. It's still there but it's closed down. Why?" he looked up at her and instantly felt bad, hating when she cried.

"I want to go there. My uncle wasn't a bad person and those animatronics are not evil. I need to prove it," she said as she looked at him trying not to cry.

 

\--End Chapter 1--


End file.
